conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Anumar
Anumar is the largest of all the four continents. It has no leader, or a king/queen. However, during the Matheorian Ages, the Queendom of Matheoria was the most powerful kingdom on both Anumar and Katharia, which makes Matheoria was the capital on Anumar during that time. Several years later, Matheoria has loses it's power along with the death of it's queen. But currently, there is no leader and despite it's large size, there is not much kingdom in it because most of it are destroyed by army of Avrak during Chaotic Ages. History Before seperation Before Second Age, Anumar and Galunar was actually a single continent before being seperated into two. The continent was originally called Serenius, named after Aspros, the Moon. It is located on the east of Katharia along with Heliendar on the west of Katharia. It is also known that Aspros and Sanggro lived happily together on this continent after they were married. After seperation During the Second Age, Serenius broke into two and became two continents that were known today; Anumar and Galunar. The seperation also creates the highest peak on Katharia, Mount Psillio on the south of Anumar. The race of Kathur'mans, known today as Psillion, migrates to Mount Psillio after the end of The War of Goblins. Galunar is currently populated with Angkelos and Wizards while Anumar is commonly populated with Humans, Aethoanthros, Psillion, Felinaes and Illusion Elves. Anumar is also the largest continent on Katharia. Despite it's enourmous size, it is the third most populous continent on Katharia. Government There is currently no leaders or any type of government on Anumar, except during the Matheorian Ages, also called the Matheorian Era, Matheoria was the most powerful queendom during it's era. The power is even more powerful than Galunar, the continent populated with angkelos. Matheoria's power ignites the jealousy of the Heliothor King during that time, Aurige (pronounced au-raig). Plus, on that time, Queen of Matheoria, Lavendra, who is a half-angkelo was caught in a mysterious disease and needs a special flower located on Maresintasis to get it. When the army of Lavendra tried to search for the flower, armies of Heliothor secretly burned up all the forests on Maresintasis. The smoke is too thick until it spreads to southern Anumar. The burning of Maresintasis's forests also known as The Day of Black Clouds. As the result, Lavendra died and no one could take her throne. Fall of Matheoria and Heliothor rises to power. Geography Anumar is located on Katharia's equator, which makes it have a warm climate than the other continents, which have warm and semi-cold climates. There are numerous mountain ranges on Anumar, with Kastonian Mountains as the longest. The highest mountain ranges was the Psillion Mountains, along with Mount Psillio, the highest peak. There are three lakes on Anumar, the largest was Sea of Aru, home to Omillias and Semi-fishes. The northern part of Anumar has the largest population while the southern part, also where the Matheorian Ruins are located, is mostly uninhabited or the least population. Anumar also was the native continent of several races, Humans, Omillias and Aetoanthros. =Related Articles= * Katharia * Places on Katharia Category:Katharia